Discovery
by Marie Allen
Summary: Michelangelo finds a friend.


He is kneeling on the ground, hovering over her. She is so much smaller than he and at first he's afraid to touch her, afraid he will break her. His thick green fingers lightly run down her spine and she arches her back, trying to get closer to the hand that brings her so much pleasure. His grin is comforting to her and she shows it by letting out a gentle mew. She is soft and it's unlike anything he has ever felt before.

She turns to look at him, her eyes locking with his and for a moment he freezes, unsure if he should continue. She makes a sound deep in her throat and he tentatively touches her again. Her purr of appreciation encourages him, thrilling him that he can coax a reaction like this from something so precious. Never before has he felt so excited, including that time he had _three_ worms in his spoon. Her she is, this miraculous creature, caving to his touch, unafraid of him and trusting. Unabashedly trusting. Just like him.

He reaches under her, but she moves away, looking at him over her shoulder with a look that is loud and clear. He grins and pulls his hand from her. Then she is back to him, rubbing her body up against his.

He laughs and rests his hand back where it had been earlier. Scratching. "You like it when I scratch here, don'tcha?"

She purrs in response again and his grin widens even more. Hesitantly, he stands, afraid to scare her. He doesn't want to so he freezes for the second time. She moves away, staring up at him with sudden uncertainty.

"Aw, don't do that. See, I'm not going to hurt you." He scratches her head and she leans into his touch. Slowly, gently, he moves to pick her up. When she lets him, he does everything he can to not yell out in victory.

"You can stay with me. I'll love you and feed you and play with you and give you all the scratches you want!" His grin is impossibly wide as he makes his way back to the lair. In all of his five years, he has never seen anything like this creature before. Sure, he had seen cats and kittens on TV and in books, but never in real life. "You're softer than Spike, but I think you and him will be best friends!" He frowns, stopping for a moment. "Well, you'll be my best friend first and then you can be Spike's friend second, because Spike's best friend is Raphie and he doesn't like to share that much."

He grins down at the creature again, resuming his walk back as he scratches the top of her head. She is purring again and moves her head around his fingers, directing him where she wants to be scratched next.

"Aww, you're just the best! I think I'm going to call you Cutie, because you're so cute! I'm good at naming things, you know, and Cutie is the best name yet!" He brings up the creature to his face and rubs his cheek against her head. "We're going to be best friends forever and ever!"

He's finally back at the lair and the young turtle runs inside, holding up his new friend to show his three elder brothers and father. "Look what I found, guys!"

His brothers stop what they are doing and stare at him before the excited tots ambush him. They reach out for Cutie, all talking at once and Mikey tries to hold her to him, but she is startled and breaks free of his grip. _Too much noise! Danger! Danger! Run!_

She runs from the boys and Mikey is confused and worried. Why is she running from him? Doesn't she love him like he loves her?

His confusion heightens when his father lets out a yelp and dodges his newest and dearest friend, avoiding her. Suddenly, she is gone. He stands there, puzzled, and tears form in his large, wide eyes. What had just happened? Where is Cutie going?

Sensei's arms are holding him then and he wraps his short arms around his neck. Sensei speaks to him, soothing him as he walks them to Mikey's room. Why was she afraid? Will she come back? Is she hurt? Where is she going? His father cannot answer him.

He is laying on his bed, sniffling and running his finger along the outline of his sheets. Sensei has left him and he is supposed to be taking a nap but he doesn't want to. He wants to look for Cutie. Cutie was scared and did not know he had brothers. Maybe she has never had a brother before and does not know that brothers are actually good. They are sometimes a pain, but overall they're the best things in the world.

He should have told her about his brothers.

Suddenly, there is a dip in the bed and looks towards his feet. Cutie is there, staring at him with wide, still-frightened eyes. Mikey grins and reaches for her, forgetting that he had been crying only minutes earlier. He is petting her like she had taught him how she likes it.

She's back! She came back and she loves him!

"I'm sorry, Cutie! I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my family before. But I can start now! I have three brothers…" Cutie watches him, studying his excited expression and he makes sounds she cannot understand, but they are soothing and she is not afraid. He sets her down on the bed and is scratching her and she purrs, closing her eyes as she soaks in the attention she has been seeking for so long.

This one is different. She can sense it. He will not hurt her like the others. Before long she is curling up next to him, purring at the soothing touch and voice, and is asleep. Perhaps in this place deep below from the world above that she has discovered only last week, she can call home.


End file.
